Aisha DeCabre
Personality Aisha is usually quite a dark individual. Being an adventurer, she takes her fights seriously; and being a bounty hunter, she is merciless to her quarry. Usually a loner, Aisha prefers to travel rather than stay in one place and be known, and tries to keep herself a mystery - not just because she'd rather not have any enemies know her name, deeds, and identity - but also because she is among the last of her family's line and through personal experience happens to know that her family has been hunted down by demons... hence her hatred for them. Stealth is her most employed skill. However, she can also be very stubborn; hardly ever does a fight end in a tie. Aisha carries a determined will and when she sets off to start something, most always has to finish it. This coupled with impatience and optimism, and you have a personality that often lands her into trouble, and also one that doesn't exactly like to be wrong. There is a more agreeable side to her, though. Whenever around friends and allies, she is found to be sociable and protective, sometimes even comforting; and after getting to know her, one can find a rare sense of humor and an even rarer romantic personality. Despite usually having to hunt Creatures, she is only completely biased towards Demons; though Aisha admits that she has known a few good ones... she has learned to be less foolhardy and racist in recent times. She regards 'Cubi with more respect than anything, and doesn't even go against the notion of different races working together. In fact she's proud to say that she's had friends in almost every spectrum. She also only agrees to go after Creatures and Beings whose known deeds are akin to destruction and mayhem. She loves to fight, but not to murder...only once has Aisha killed an innocent by accident, and she prefers never to talk about it. History Aisha was born in a more remote part of the world, away from any large trade routes and also away from many Beings. There is a small valley that the inhabitants affectionately call the "Shadowed Depths", and despite the ominous name is actually quite peaceful. They lived in a small to moderate-sized village called Soldeluna. Aisha was born the second child of Luc and Mara Cabre, with an older brother of seven years named Ayan. Aisha is the only one of them with melanistic fur. When Aisha was about seven, her mother died of an illness that had left her very weak in life, leaving Aisha in the care of her father and brother. She grew up with stride in her youth and a lot of curiosity, the foundation of which would make her an adventurer later. Aisha often liked to train alongside her brother in combat, sometimes to his chagrin at her unusual enthusiasm for it. Her father was a weaponsmith, and when Aisha was ten she inherited from him her first weapon; an enchanted boomerang. It was also about that time when a war from the mainland had started to spread into the valley. Seeing it as an opportunity to protect his family and fulfill a duty, Ayan went off to join the war. He never returned. It was presumed that he was killed, but Aisha held out hope that he was just missing. When she was twelve the war escalated into a sudden peak that no-one had anticipated...or at least it was thought. Their village was run down overnight by several demons. Aisha managed to escape the fray, but her father didn't... he was specifically targeted by an assassin. Running from the village without looking back, Aisha was soon found near the valley borders by a healer named Rynkura, a white tigress who would prove to be Aisha's mentor, teacher, and the only family she had. She was trained in the various combat arts and enchanted weaponry. When Aisha was eighteen, she went out on her own and visited her now-abandoned village, the demons having long since disappeared. She set off as an adventurer on a personal quest to find those demons, and to find out once and for all whether or not her brother is alive. In later years, it would be just more of an excuse to go adventuring, and nobody knows now whether or not she has abandoned that hope. Often, she still keeps in touch with Rynkura, who has since made herself a home and monastery for healers in that valley. Since then, Aisha has also learned how to hone her stealth and her loner's nature. She keeps her family's last name, but has lengthened it to "deCabre", as per her lengthy and formal greeting, "Aisha de la familia Cabre", that is, "Aisha of the Cabre family". She has also learned to even keep that to herself, upon gaining the knowledge that her family came from a good, long line of adventurers and the name has been the bane of a few demon families - a fact which Luc only bothered to tell Ayan, and not her. In the company of any strangers who demand to know her name, she just answers to "The Risen." Her true last name is given to allies and only allies. Appears In Aisha appears in the in the Furrae Chronicles story and Roleplaying game, and the long-running "Character Lounge" adventure. There is also a collection of stories about her life beginning on the DMFA forum: Tales Of The Risen Trivia * Aisha's skills are best used in ranged weaponry, but can also be formidable in close combat...she is fast and pays close attention to weaknesses. * Most if not all of her weapons are enchanted; her boomerang comes back to her regardless of whether it doesn't on its own. She has a sword with a dragonskin sheath and hilt (given generously by a dragon), which resists magic. She keeps an emerald tail ring on at all times which glows in the presence of dark magic. Over time she has changed some things in her inventory, but these three items have remained a constant. * A fact known only to Aisha about Rynkura is that she's an angel...and just prefers to hide her wings. Creator's Notes * Aisha's first appearance and personalty was first concieved on Furcadia in the real Lost Lake. She no longer is on Furcadia, but the appearance stuck. * Her name is pronounced "AY-sha", like the character from the anime Outlaw Star. That's actually where her name was inspired; NOT from Neopets as people often thought. Her last name is pronounced "de-KAH-bra". * In early character development while she was on Furcadia, her eyes used to be pink, not red (as at the time there was no color for red eyes). As per the creator's lack of creativity at the time for a story, she was once an albino before being cursed with black fur...before it was decided that she would be a regular Being jaguar with melanistic fur. But the red eyes were kept and are a slight unusual trait...maybe there's something more to Aisha that even she doesn't know yet... Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Beings